Lean, Green, And Very, Very Mean
by RedShirt1453
Summary: The newest member of Alpha-Nine also known as the Rookie, had long since lost any hope along with her voice of humanity ever winning the war against the Covenant. Now Earth was under attack and the war seems all but lost. However, as fate may have it a mission gone wrong sends the Rookie to the most unexpected places. A place where a broken Helljumper like her could find purpose.
1. Chapter 1

**Lean, Green, And Very, Very Mean**

**Chapter 1: Prepare To Drop**

There was something rather peaceful about the hum of a ship lulling one to sleep. Like a lullaby of machines all working together to create the perfect white noise, for the perfect nap. For the new Rookie of Alpha-Nine, the UNSC Say My Name provided said nap wonderfully as she rested against her drop pod with her arms and legs comfortably crossed. However, no rest could last forever.

The Rookie stirred as the ships emergency alarm wailed over the drop room. Whereas most might be groggy after their nap, the Rookie wasn't. She spent most of her time training, fighting, surfing the net, or sleeping. So for someone who spent a quarter of their day asleep, it wasn't hard to get up. Yet it took the whack of a rifle but to her hip to get her on her feet.

"Wake up Butter-Cup"

Lance Corporal Kojo "Romeo" Agu, the squad's marksman and overall 'smartass'. Ever since she was assigned to Alpha-Nine they hadn't played nice with each other. He was shoved aside by a brute of a man.

"Relax Rookie. He don't mean nothin'"

Corporal Taylor H. "Dutch" Miles, Alpha-Nines heavy weapons specialist and overall momma bear. Unlike Romeo, Dutch actually cared enough to be kind to her considering her… disability.

"Besides. Now's one of those times? Pays to be the strong, _silent _type." She was handed a special issue M7S Caseless SMG. Rare among the frontline grunts but common among special forces especially on missions which required a more discreet approach.

The Rookie stored the M7S securely in her pod than ran up to the armory station and grabbed all of her favorite weapons. A reliable M45E series 8 gauge pump-action shotgun, an M6 SOCOM pistol, and a BR55 battle rifle. And of course, her trusty combat knife. She stuffed them all in her pod wherever they could fit, and climbed in, waiting for the go sign.

"By the way just so you're in the know we got a new boss" Dutch informed thumbing at some blonde chick having a rather tense chat with the Gunny. "She's some spook from Naval Intelligence according to Gunny. We answer to her now" finished Dutch as he moved along towards his drop pod.

_Great, just when I thought I was done dealing with ONI and its bullshit…_

The Rookie settled into her pod and waited for only a moment before the pod door sealed. The pod shook as the bay clamps turned the pod around and lowered it to launch position. She could just about see the bright blue of Earth's atmosphere below her.

After doing a quick series of system checks the lights flickered on throughout the pod as well as on the two monitors that were placed on the hatch of the pod. Two figures came onto the screens one for each monitor. On the left was Gunnery Sergeant Buck, whom had apparently hand picked her for the assignment or so she was told. Miss Naval Intelligence on the right screen put doubt into that information.

Her helmets squad feed told her that the spook was Captain Dare, SN: 73398-38490-VD, ONI. Miss Naval Intelligence wore a strange set of ODST armor along with a helmet type she was not familiar with. Likely some top of the line ONI shit.

"Latest intel reports Covenant troops massing beneath the carrier." Informed the Captain.

"They're pulling-back? Why?" asked the Gunny confused like the rest of them. The Covenant had already broken New Mombasa's defenses and so had little reason to fall back beneath the carrier's protection. Unless they were prepping to bug out.

_Doubtful, the Covenant never retreat._

"We're not going to find out way up here."

The pods shook again, and a series of green lights flashed above each pod.

"Troopers! We are green – and very, very mean!"

A small bump was felt, and a countdown timer began to read off the seconds till inevitable death, or one of the craziest theories she had ever heard becoming realized. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1 The Rookie always thought that pause between 1 and launch was longer than the rest. Like reaching 100% takes twice as long as reaching 99%.

Launch.

Her pod dropped, and she saw many other do the same. For a second, there was that amazing feeling of weightlessness and adrenaline pumping through her body. But as normal, it dissipated in a few seconds. She took manual control of her pod as was routine too, but this was in fact, a very bad move this time.

As they began to fall through the debris of the Home Fleet, she skidded off course to avoid crashing into the debris and blowing up like a few of the other pods had done. After a few manual course corrections she was back on target towards the carrier, abet further ahead than the rest of Alpha-Nine.

"Rookie, you need to use your stabilizers and match your trajectory with ours!" Commanded the Captain.

A brief check on the trajectory of the rest of Alpha-Nine showed that they were way off course from the carrier. If she had paid attention to the conversation she'd have known that Dare changed their mission. Instead the Rookie ignored the Captains order to redirect and continued course.

"Rookie, change course." This time the order came from the Gunny.

"Radiation!" Alerted Dutch, warning the squad of the hazard.

"Did we just set off a nuke?!"

"No. The carriers going to… Jump!"

_What?!_

"It's a slip-space rupture! Rookie you need to-!"

The Rookies eyes widened as the blue slip space portal expanded towards her.

_Well… shit_

* * *

Slip space was a tricky thing. It was essentially space magic in a way for most Luddites, working when a translight engine creates ruptures, referred to by some as wormholes, between normal space and an alternate plane known as slipspace or slipstream. Through that tear a ship would travel to its destination, slowly. However, and this is important the translight engine generates a quantum field, which prevents the ship and its occupants from being directly exposed to the eleven-dimensional space-time of slipspace, instead translating the ship's presence to the foreign physics of the Slipstream and "squeezing" it through the higher dimensions. Maintaining the quantum field requires an enormous amount of constant calculations, with larger vessels requiring significantly more such calculations than smaller ones.

So, for a single manned drop pod falling into a slip space rupture unplanned, without any calculations, the odds were rather… well shit. Where it would go was randomized, possibly not even to slip space. The odds of the occupant surviving even in a full planned jump were 0.01%. And yet, in this most unlikely of situations, those odds were beaten. The pod fell through the portal, causing the occupant to fall into instant unconsciousness.

…

…

…

Time passed and the Rookie awoke in her pod as a small warning chime sounded over the speakers. This time she was groggy. Probably because she just made a drop onto the city unconscious. She tried to open her pod door, but soon realized the pod was stuck facing into a building.

_Well at least I didn't end up in Oblivion… Huzzah._

She sighed and keyed in the emergency door release. She waited a moment and then the door blew outwards into the building with enough force to allow the rest of the pod to fall backward out of the building and onto a hopefully not too far street below.

The pod fell with a crash on its back onto an empty street. Her brief victory was short lived as she saw the night sky above her.

_Uh oh, how long was I out? The Gunny ain't going to be happy about this._

She put her hands around the edges of the pod to pull herself up, and when she did, she almost wished she hadn't. Standing in front of a store were a group of fancy dressed men wearing black suits with red ties, and red shades. All holding oversized handguns at her.

"Well now this is a surprise!" spoke a flamboyant ginger with a cane walking through the group of men towards her. He stopped just outside the pod, leaned against his cane and peered down at her. "You know, when I started this day my schedule was rather simple. Wake up, drink some nice fresh brewed tea, order a new box of Vacuon cigars, rob a few Dust stores, then finish it all off with a nice glass of whiskey at the club."

What on Earth is this fashion show, mascara wearing weirdo going on about? Drinks at the club? Doesn't he know they are being invaded by the fucking Covenant! _Wait what was that about robbing stores?_

The scene began to make sense to her as she put the pieces together. A group of armed men standing outside of a store with expensive looking cases in their free hands. All while the city of Mombasa, Kenya, Africa, hell the rest of Earth was under attack by the Covenant.

_Looters…_

She had grown a hatred for their type since New Jerusalem where she witnessed rogue ODST's abandon their duty to rob an unguarded bank. Her fists curled as she thought back to the doomed world, to Gage, to losing her… voice.

"I mean who'd have thought that someone would just drop from the-!"

Mr. Flamboyant was blasted across the street via a direct spray from the Rookies shotgun. He lay there on his back motionless as his goons looked on with shock, making the mistake of giving the ODST time to switch to her M7S, and hop behind the drop pod for cover, and hold the rest of the goons at gunpoint.

_Alright, so which one of you looting fucks is next!_

Of course, they couldn't hear what she wanted to say so the goons simply stared at her with bewilderment, not the fear she was looking for. What came next made her eyes pop out of her skull.

"… Ouch…"

The pained groan came from the flamboyant ginger who was supposed to be dead. All heads turned towards the body as it sat upright with an annoyed grin on its very alive face.

"That actually hurt. Where in Vale did you get a gun like that?"

_What…_

The…

Actual…

Fuck…

The Ginger sighed as he dusted himself off. Not a single speck of blood nor hint of pellet shredded cloth was on him. "I see… apparently you're the stupid silent type" He turned his head towards his goons with an irritated look on his face, "Well… get him"

The goons, now sporting cocky smiles on their faces rushed towards her. Some with what looked like red painted machetes. Still in shock from the Lazarus event moments earlier, the Rookie was slow on the trigger and was lunged at by the nearest thug.

Falling back on her CQB training she sidestepped the attack, grabbed the goon's arm with one hand, and with her other twisted the armed wrist of the goon, snapping it. The goon was forced to drop his machete.

She quickly withdrew her knife and held it at the neck of the goon, the blades sharp point pressing into the throat. Only a little force and he'd bleed out. Now she was holding him hostage. However, once again the reaction from the looters was not the one she was hoping for.

Laughter.

Cocky laughter and cocky smiles.

"That isn't going to work, Sky Guy" spoke the Ginger, "Aura, remember? Even these cheap rentals have theirs unlocked."

The Rookie didn't understand what he meant by 'Aura' but that didn't matter at the moment. Right now she was fucked. With an empty street devoid of cover besides her pod, a hostage in her hands who was apparently disposable, and a group of goons who were beginning to encircle her. Only a miracle would save her now.

Thunk!

A round yellow object impacted the head of the Ginger from left. _Or a random yellow helmet._

"H-hey you! Y-y-you better leave this place!" spoke a brave yet stupid teenage girl with a stutter. All eyes turned towards the girl.

The ginger stepped forward, "Or what? You're going to St-st-stop us?" He mocked. The other goons joined to together in laughing at the girl.

She seemed to shrink back and clenched her shaking fists before bringing them up into a boxing stance. The Rookie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Some stupid girl was apparently bringing her fists to a gun and knife fight. Idiot.

The mascara sporting ginger dropped into his own boxing stance, "Ooh I'm so scared! What'cha gonna do blondie? Punch me and my associates to submission?" he continued to mock adding in a few jabs towards the air.

The girl ceased shaking, "Y-yes"

The ginger tilted his head to the side in amusement before he was clotheslined by the blonde who had somehow closed the distance in less than a second.

_Oh, I guess that works…_

With the goons distracted and Mr. Flamboyant currently getting an ass kicking, the Rookie stabbed into the neck of her hostage, reached for a grenade and lobbed it at the feet of the largest collection of goons. Their brief distraction ended when they heard it rattle between their feet. Then boom.

Distracted once more by the explosion the goons had little time to react to the Rookies quick unloading of her SMG into them. Some went down others shockingly shrugged it off. A few of the goons collected themselves and opened fire at her. Now the fight was on.

Several of the rounds hit her plates, doing little harm besides leaving a few bruises in the morning. The Hell jumper quickly noted that the goons had no sense of fighting as those with machetes rushed towards her blocking the aim of those with guns. Hell, some of the goons fired into their guys trying to hit her.

She used this to her advantage by closing in with the melee goons and using their bodies as cover while she pushed them into one another. She pushed, punched, stabbed, and shot at the goons dumb enough to fight her. She may have been a Rookie, but she was far from inexperienced. Years of war and killing made her skilled in almost any form of combat. There was a reason why ODST's were the best of Humanity. Not counting those Spartan freaks of course.

The goon herd thinned, and soon most were running for their lives into the alleyways. Sirens could be heard in the distance and all that was left to deal with was the ginger and… the girl!

The Rookies head swiveled to the side as she saw the teenager thrown across the street. She struggled to stand as the ginger casually walked towards her, twirling his cane around and leveling it at her like a firearm.

"Really blondie, you should've just minded your own business. Shame I have to kill you, taking a beautiful bombshell like you out of the world is a great loss for the gene pool. But as the ol' saying goes 'Let every fox take care of his own tail'"

A target ridicule popped out from the end of the cane and just as he fired a dark armored form jumped in front of the blonde. The resulting explosive round blasted the Rookie into the arms of the blonde, broken and still.

The blonde screamed out in shock as blood began to seep out onto her from the Rookie. For the Rookie time seemed to blur by as the sounds of the sirens got closer, forcing the ginger to run away. She felt herself being lifted from the street and placed in the back of a vehicle. _Ambulance?_

Her final memory was of the brave yet very, very stupid blonde teenager looking down at her with panic filled blue eyes and whispering in a panicked breath a series of words.

"_For it is in sorrow that we achieve purpose. Through this, we become keepers of memory and of promises to those lost. Infinite in determination and unbound by wounds, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, embrace thee."_

* * *

**AN:**

**So I thought I'd give this idea a try. There aren't many halo ODST/RWBY crossovers and so I decided to attempt one. There is a good reason for why the Rookie is not used for crossovers, after all how can anyone write a whole story from the POV of a mute? IDK but I'm giving it a try. Some of you may have noticed several (many) grammar and overall writing issues and I apologize for those. When it comes to writing I am a huge perfectionist and it takes several dozens of drafts/edits to get to a final draft that I like. I'm also rather shit at fight scenes and so because of that I am currently looking for a BETA to help write them. If anyone of you would like to offer your time and services or recommend a BETA please do so. But please note that when I do get one I will be redoing this first chapter.**

**Also as you can probably tell by now there are a few things different with this Rookie and its not just a different set of chromosomes. However for risk of revealing spoilers I shan't say anything more.**

**Please remember to leave a review and Favorite if you'd like to see more!**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Halo belongs to Microsoft


	2. Chapter 2

**Lean, Green, And Very, Very Mean**

**Chapter 2: I Dream of a Shattered Moon**

The Rookie awoke to a horrible pain in her chest. She tried to reach over to it, but her hands wouldn't respond. Her eyes tried to open but they wouldn't. She could feel herself laying on something soft, a bed maybe. Wherever she was the room had a sterile smell that reminded her of home. The only thing missing were the smell of freshly plucked flowers and the sound of her fathers stressed pen strokes. She was reminded of her drop into New Mombasa, and her surprised awakening. She tried to hit out at the emergency release bolt, but neither of her hands would listen. She tried desperately to open her eyes. Even her mouth wouldn't listen to her commands. She tried calling for help, but all that came from her mouth was a series of grunts and moans.

She felt a hand grab her arm gently. Its voice was smooth and almost motherly. "Calm down, calm down. It's okay. Your nerves are just adjusting from the blast. Your unlocked Aura should begin healing you very soon." The Rookie wanted to keep fighting, but soon could do no more as she felt sleep coming over her again.

_Well, shit._

* * *

Ozpin watched as the mysterious armored stranger settled down again. The team of doctors at Vale Central had finished their work. The latest medical care had been provided for the stranger, paid for by Beacon. Her actions wouldn't go unrewarded. He looked to the attending nurse who was speaking with an investigator from the Vale Police Department.

"Do you think she'll be fine nurse? I need to question her on some rather important things."

The nurse gave the Investigator a stern look. "Officer, do you really need to be interrogating her? She just took an explosive fire dust shell to her chest. Without aura."

"She also did it to save one of my prospective students." Added Ozpin.

The Officer didn't seem to sway, "You two don't seem to understand the severity of her situation. This woman killed several of Torchwick's men and is now a witness to the investigation. Not only that but she is a complete unknown, armed to the teeth, and not in any systems. I need to know who she is, and who she works for." His gaze turned to Ozpin, "And as for your new student. She doesn't get off the hook so easily. She illegally unlocked someone's Aura, which as you _know_ carries a sentence of two years and the revocation of a Hunters license."

At the mention of his prospective student, Ozpin spared a glance towards the young woman sitting by the corner. She held in her hands the broken helmet of the stranger who saved her life, fingers stroking the white stripe at the top. For someone still so young she had seen so much tragedy in her life. He'd made a promise long ago to keep an eye on her.

_And I don't forget my promises…_

"Officer Brown, do you not think the heroic actions of Miss Rose here should be rewarded? She not only intervened to stop an armed robbery by a notorious criminal, but she also saved the life of a stranger whom saved her own." He felt a sense of pride when he saw the girl raise her head, "She showed the very best of qualities which make a Huntress."

A small twitch appeared at the edges of her mouth, a smile perhaps or a frown. He'd hope for the former. A comforting hand from Glynda was placed on her shoulder.

"But-"

Ozpin approached the Officer and placed a hand on his arm, "Officer Brown, I _Insist…_" his eyes flashed, the man grumbled and backed off. He never liked resorting to this type of magic, considering it to be wrong and more befitting of… _Her_. But it was often necessary in dealing with the stubbornness of men.

Attention turned back to the strange woman laying on the bed unconscious. Her armor had been removed, her strange uniform stripped, and now she lay wearing only a hospital gown to cover her decency. Normally he'd feel creepy staring at the skin of the near-nude woman, analyzing her body for every imperfection, of which there were many.

Her pale skin was host to many scars, some looking rather painful. A collection of large welts and rashes marked her body. Some old, some new, others scared. Furthermore, the stranger's legs showed signs of having been broken, shattered, and fractured many times. The doctors were perplexed by these wounds offering no explanation. A fresher scar adorned her left eyebrow, cutting it in half. But these wounds were nothing compared to the mess of flesh around her throat. It was as if it had been blown apart and then roughly patched back together, leaving fragments of a pink crystalline type object embedded throughout her skin. To survive all this without Aura seemed miraculous or incredibly lucky.

Yet it was her face that captivated his attention. It was so… He found himself stroking her dark auburn hair, shaved at one side and combed over on the other just above her ear. The stranger stirred.

* * *

_You know the music time to dance... Check your mouths, find your chairs, and get set, for a combat drop... Slipspace rupture... Nuke?... Rookie watch out! Something large hits my pod... I almost break my neck... then I wake up with my brother on Luna... we wrestle... he leaves… he promises… he lies… get out… Dad?... I fall, and keep falling... below me is Earth... I fall without pod, silently screaming... I hit the ground, and as I do, I feel my leg tighten... No, it can't be real, no, no, No!_

The Rookie awoke with a scream and jumped up, headbutting a uniformed man incredibly hard. Breaking his nose. She looked around and tried to see where she was. Then she felt the bed.

_Where am I?_

She looked down and saw that she was wearing a blue hospital gown. _Hospital? Why am I in a… _For a moment, she forgot about the man she headbutted, and then remembered, _I was shot… trying to save some girl… from a mascara wearing ginger, _now her head was hurting too, a woman in white was now trying to calm her down.

It was definitely the motherly sounding woman. "There, there honey, it's okay, you're safe, lie back. Looks like those nerves are definitely back to nor-" She never finished her sentence. A uniformed man with blood dripping from his nose pushed her aside.

"Uoe bith! Uoe brokth mi knose!" The man made a go towards the woman but was quickly dragged away at the behest of the white-haired man standing aside. The white clothed woman and the uniformed man left the room leaving only the white-haired man, a blonde woman with glasses, and… the blonde girl she so foolishly tried to save.

The door to the room shuts and the white-haired man gave her a curt nod, "Apologies about that, Officer Brown and the rest of the police have been rather stressed lately, dealing with the Dust robberies and all."

The Rookie had no idea what the man was talking about. She was more concerned with the fact that she was currently naked without her armor and that she wasn't in a military hospital. And why were all these people so calm? Earth is being invaded for crying out loud?!

_Am I even on Earth?_

No, she had to be. She wouldn't have survived slip space otherwise. That one train of thought quickly led her down the rabbit hole.

_Only one way to check…_

"My name is Professor Ozpin, I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. A prestigious-"

Rookie hopped off the bed with a struggle, pushed aside the green-eyed blonde woman and yanked open the window curtains. It was still night and the moon was…

_No…_

Her heart stopped and her chest felt like it had taken a shot to the gut. Again.

_No… no…_

"Miss? Is everything alright?"

She stumbled back from the sight of the shattered moon. Ignoring the fact that she bumped into someone, Rookie darted around the room looking for her gear. _This can't be real, not Luna, not home! _Her eyes landed on the blonde she rescued earlier; she had her helmet.

_Radio!_

The blonde tensed as she approached her. Marching over to the girl the Rookie attempted to snatch her helmet from the girl when a purple field flowed over her hands.

_Wuh?_

The Rookie was flung back across the room and onto the bed. When she attempted to get up once more, she found a riding crop pointed menacingly at her face.

"I suggest you stay seated because the next time you approach Miss Rose in such a manner I won't be as gentle."

_What is this Alice in Wonderland bullshit!_

The Helljumper found herself laughing, a dry chortle was all anyone else could hear. Reality had dawned on her. This was all a dream. Fancy dressed looters, a ginger wearing eyeliner, ballistic invulnerability, broken moons, and now magic! She had to give her imagination credit that or she really was Alice in Wonderland. What's next eldritch abominations? Any moment now she'd wake up in her pod in downtown New Mombasa, blow out the door and then kick some alien ass.

…

Anytime now…

…

Soon…

…

_Hmmm… nothings happening. Maybe I should slap myself._

A quick and hard slap to her own face didn't bring any pain surprisingly. She certainly felt the slap, it rattling her head, but she didn't feel the sting. Strange.

_Guess that's another tally to the dream theory. Maybe I should try my other cheek…_

Just as her other hand raised itself the man named Ozpin held it down. "Please refrain from slapping yourself again, it won't work. Miss Rose unlocked your Aura you see."

Rookie simply tilted her head in confusion. There was that word again, Aura. What does it mean? Apparently, her facial expression was enough to ask the question to which the man named Ozpin answered.

"Aura is the manifestation of the light in our souls. All beings have one and with it we choose to either use it for good… or corrupt it for evil."

_That's… cringy_

"I'm surprised you didn't know of this. It is common knowledge after all and a warrior such as yourself should be intimate with it. Yet you never had yours unlocked, curious. Why is that?"

A minute passed in silence as they waited for a response. "I see…" sighed Ozpin, "Glynda please be a dear and retrieve something to write with." The woman named Glynda proceeded to leave the room. The man's attention turned back to the Rookie.

"I apologize for not realizing sooner, I had assumed that the damage to your throat was not as severe. You should be glad to know that with your aura now unlocked your voice and other wounds should begin healing. It'll take time however for your voice to return."

Rookie instinctively touched the mess of flesh that was her throat. Her fingers rubbing over the small bumps where small shards from the crystalline still laid underneath the skin. She was lucky, the crystalline shard fired from a grunts needler had embedded itself into the armored plate just before her neck opening. It still exploded however leaving her neck brutally disfigured. She should have died were it not for luck and the timely aid of a very skillful Marine Corpsman. Under normal circumstances she would have been discharged from the service but being so late in the war and Humanity needing every soldier it could get, retiring wasn't an option.

Her hand dropped upon Glynda returning to the room with a notepad and a pen to write with. The instrument was handed over to her and she immediately began writing. The others watched intensely as they waited for her first words. The pen stopped moving and the notepad was handed back to Ozpin.

"_Is this a dream?"_

Ozpin gave her a curious look as he read the writing again and later smiled, "Do you think it is?"

The Rookie spent so much time sleeping that she knew the difference between lucid dreams, nightmares, and epic dreams. The first were always so real like yet one always knew they were dreams. The second, so horrifying that there was no time to think whether they were real or not. Finally, the third, epic dreams, were so lifelike and so compelling that you cannot ignore them. With those dreams you never questioned the reality of whether you were in a dream or not.

This didn't feel like any of those three.

"_No"_ she wrote hesitantly.

The man gave her a simple nod, "Then know that this is very real and that the life you saved tonight is alive because of you." He gestured to the blonde girl sitting in the corner, "This is one of my future students, Yang Rose."

The girl looked up and gave her a meek smile, "H-hi… and uh thank y-you". The blonde girl held her gaze with the Rookie before nervously starting to shake and run out of the room. The woman Glynda went to go after her leaving the Rookie alone with the man named Ozpin.

"_What's wrong with her?" _wrote the Rookie.

The man sighed, "Many things unfortunately but those are not for me to reveal. Just know that the poor girl has lived a cruel life and I've often worried she'd meet a cruel end. Thanks to you she did not."

The Rookie shook her head. She'd seen plenty of soldiers recklessly charge into a fight, expecting to die. This girl reminded her of them. Suicide by combat…

"_Where'd she learn to fight?" _she asked thinking back on the fight earlier. The girl went toe to toe with a group of thugs with nothing but her fists and came out on top. _Fuckin' wild…_

"Miss Rose is a huntress in training" a confused head tilt from the Rookie made Ozpin continue, "A warrior of Remnant who seeks to push back the creatures of Grimm from our borders and save our world from their darkness."

A quick scribble from the Rookie on her notepad was handed over to Ozpin.

"_Grimm?"_

The man's mystifying brown eyes widened then narrowed, "Now that is _a_ strange question to ask and one you should already know. I shall enlighten you, however. Where should I begin…?"

* * *

Hours passed and Ozpin closed the door to the Rookies room behind him. Outside sat Glynda alone without their blonde ward. "Miss Rose?"

"Went home, its been a rather stressful day for her after all"

"Hasn't it been for all of us?" He responded, not expecting an answer. Many revelations had revealed themselves today in the form of a stranger. Ones that worried him greatly. As they began walking away, Glynda strayed behind. "Something bothering you Glynda?"

Glynda looked back to the Rookies room, "Ozpin, her eyes. Aren't they-"

"No" Ozpin cut, "they are not"

_They lacked the magic…_

* * *

**AN: Well here is the second chapter of LGVVM (Should have really gone with a title with a better acronym). Anyways, lots to take in and plenty to digest. As you can tell things are different here on Remnant and with Yang especially. Most likely some of yall will figure things out but I hope some of my more complicated plotlines stay hidden in the theory realm. **

**Thanks so much for all the Reviews and Favorites/Follows you guys! I was really worried that this story would simply die as soon as it was uploaded. These Reviews really help in encouraging me to upload and keep writing. So please keep it up especially with reviews! I like to read your thoughts.**

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Shadow Walker of Fire: **I don't want to make the Halo verse to powerful and have the Rookie be OP. My headcanon is that Dust ammunition fires at a lower velocity than regular bullets do and so they don't pack as much punch. However, due to the many types and combinations of dust more can be done with that type of ammunition. As for Aura from what we know in cannon a person with Aura has to mentally keep their Aura active in order for it to work. We also know that Aura levels differ between people some like Jaune having higher capacity than most others we can presume to have weaker than normal Auras. Thanks for the Review!

**Sparta49: **In most fics the whole spartan-ODST rivalry thing is only briefly mentioned and then later ignored. In this story, it will actually have repercussions on how the Rookie views Hunters. There is also another Halo subplot that is often ignored and only briefly mentioned in fics but we'll get to that plot later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lean, Green, And Very, Very Mean**

**Chapter 3: Of Nightmares and Memories**

For once the Rookie spent the night awake, unable to sleep. The man, Ozpin had said many things, all of which were so very insane how could any of it be true. Yet Ozpin was convinced it was all very real and he was starting to make her doubt whether any of this was still a dream.

The Helljumper wasn't certain whether she wanted this to be a dream or not, but what did any of it matter anyway. Earth was doomed, probably already lost along with the rest of the Sol system. If that's the case then Humanity was already damned, and it was all over. Strangely she found herself letting out a breath of relief and what must have been long-awaited one at that.

So many years of nothing but battle, years of nothing but loss after loss, it was finally over for her. She had long since given up any hope of Humanity ever defeating the Covenant, especially ever since Admiral Cole died back in '43. She was still a kid at the time, growing up in a generation that knew nothing but a losing war. Sure, the Censors did their best to cover up the costliest of defeats, finding ways to spin a defeat into a pyrrhic victory for the Covenant. The older generations kept preaching on with how Humanity would eventually win, how they'd overcome through sheer resilience. Lies… all of it. When Reach fell that lie revealed itself and people finally understood the inevitable.

Truth be told she was hoping that it was all over and that she really was transported to some strange world. Far away from the madness that was the war. A new beginning… as Ozpin put it.

She reached over to the bedside table and picked up a strange device given to her by Ozpin. A scroll he called it. _What a silly name._ It was essentially a standard smartphone but much more compact and capable of the same tasks. Sending and receiving communications, gathering information from a Waypoint like network, and apparently managing the users Aura level, bank info, and other personal info. As she held the device in her hand she couldn't help but wonder, _Does it have a Dark Mode?_

Powering it on, the screen flicked to a screen which prompted a user to login. Being a new owner, the Rookie pressed the text _NEW USER_. A new page popped up asking for her information, name, date of birth, gender, etc.

_Name…_

The Rookie lingered on text for what felt like an hour. Her fingers hovering over the keypad, hesitant. She gently pressed down on one of the keys, "_S-"_ then stopped. Painful memories started to emerge, memories of her childhood, of her brother… the one who named her. Not just to assign her a name and be done with it. She quickly tossed the memories from her mind and deleted what she had.

**NAME: **R-O-O-K-I-E

She typed. A new name, for a new life. The name on her tags be damned along with that damned nickname from her brother. The next prompt asked for her date of birth. The calendar of this world was different from her own, so she randomly selected a date of birth.

_Sure, whatever I'm 21 again, yippee…_

She didn't know the drinking age on Remnant but hoped it was lower than that silly Old American 21 bullshit. If you were old enough to be melted by plasma, then you were old enough to drink the deaths of your comrades away.

As for her gender she of course put female, she had tits after all and _balls _of steel as some told her. She was tempted to fool around with _Other _and type in Helljumper but chose not to. Just as she finished creating her profile a message popped up on her screen. It was from Ozpin.

**OZPIN: **_I see that you have accessed your Scroll. Have you given anytime to consider my proposition?_

The Rookie took a moment to think back on what the mysterious man had offered her.

_A new life…_

The prospect gave her goosebumps. Could she so simply toss aside her past and forget all that's happened? Or could she be brave enough to finally move forward? Ozpin was offering her a place in this new world, one where she could finally be free from it all. She typed out her response and hit send.

**ROOKIE: **_Yes._

**OZPIN: **_And?_

**ROOKIE: **_I'll do it… on one condition. I want my stuff back._

A minute passed before the headmaster responded.

**OZPIN: **_Agreed. I look forward to seeing you at Beacon._

Rookie closed the messaging app and tossed the scroll to the side of her bed.

* * *

Yang leaned herself against the door to her room, sliding down it to the carpeted floor. Her hands were shaking, and her breath quickening with each inhale. _It's ok… You're ok! Just Breath!_

…

_Just breath…_

…

Her hands stopped shaking and her breath normalized. She was fine. No… no she wasn't, and she never would be. No amount of medication nor therapy could stop her attacks, but they did help. How could she ever become a Huntress in this state?

Yang knew the truth, so did everyone else. She was broken… not at all ready for the life expected of her, the life she dreamed of as a child. Sure, she'd won the fight but only did so by barely keeping herself together.

_Meds… I need Meds!_

Standing up Yang made her way towards the bathroom. Her pace quickened until she was at her sink where she threw open the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of prescribed medication. Her hands began to shake again as she struggled with the bottle. Yang opened the bottle with a little to much force and pills exploded all over the bathroom sink.

"D-Damn it!"

She desperately tried to save as many pills from falling down the drain. With a few saved, she desperately threw them into her mouth, not caring how many she had swallowed.

Looking into the mirror she saw just how much of a mess she really was. Blood was everywhere, it was on her hands, in her hair, and on her clothes. None of it was hers of course, some belonged to Torchwick's thugs, most of it belonged to the woman who saved her life. Without her she would be dead.

_Dead… I could be… dead?_

The thought didn't alarm her as it should. Wasn't that the plan after all? She knew she shouldn't have gotten involved with Torchwick. She knew that! But… if she had died… then…

A hand fell to her wrist, where she began to nervously rub. Fingernails just barely cutting into the skin. With a little bit more force or something sharper… she could- Yang shook her head and closed her eyes.

_No! Don't think! Just Don't think!_

Her hands formed into fists away from her wrists, the only blood being drawn from the inside of her palms where her nails dug in. She'd have to trim them again.

_Just… Breath…_

Minutes passed and Yang felt calm once more. She relaxed and with one last breath opened her eyes, but as she gazed into the mirror a haunting chill ran up her spine.

"Yang…"

Her frightened eyes focused on the mirror where just behind her stood a little girl. With sickly pale skin, faded reddish-black hair, and where those beautiful silver eyes should have been, empty pits darkness. She wanted to look away, she really wanted too but her fear kept her frozen.

"It's ok Yang… you're just not ready yet" said the girl, her boney arms wrapping themselves around her waist, "Don't worry… when you are… Dad, Mom, and I will be waiting… we love you Yang… please don't make us wait…"

Yang let out an anguished scream and punched the mirror. The glass shattered and the little girl faded away. She fell to the bathroom floor, curling up into a corner as she held herself. Tears falling down her face as she tried to forget once more.

_It wasn't real… not real… no… no… _

Blood seeped through her fingers from the fist she'd punched the mirror with. Her tightly closed fists dug the pieces of glass deeper into her palms. She tried to focus on that pain, only that pain. She didn't hear the door to her room open nor the footsteps toward the bathroom.

"Yang?" called a soft, caring, motherly voice.

_No… no… no… not you too!_

She couldn't look, couldn't bear to open her eyes and see the trick her mind was playing on her. Even as a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"Yang, it's just me" spoke the voice, "it's ok, none of them are real remember?"

Yang's head rested against the chest of the apparition and felt… warmth? "G-Glynda?" she tested. A hand massaged itself through her hair in a familiar pattern only one person did.

"Yes…"

Even more tears broke from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around the one person who'd promised never to abandon her. Pulling herself in closer towards the heart, Yang searched and searched for the warmth. What she found was enough for her to find solace and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**AN: I've got 99 problems but seeing hallucinations of my dead family members telling me to kill myself ain't one.**

**So… yeah Yang is kind of fucked up. Ok very fucked up. Not going to lie but this story may get bumped up to M as there is other stuff on the same level as this. **

**Also, short chapter I know. (_Dodges shoe_) I'm trying to get good at writing up to 5,000 words again, but it'll take time. Next chapter should be longer than any of the previous ones. **


End file.
